


My Dearest, Evan

by thephantomrunner



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Connor is alive, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: Evan Hansen has always been a super anxious kid with a weird obsession with trees and an attraction the the Murphy siblings.At the beginning of his senior year, Evan thought it was impossible to get anyone to look at him- let alone Zoe Murphy-- and Connor Murphy....Ultimately Evan has to decide between the talented, upbeat Zoe Murphy or the quiet misunderstood Connor Murphy.





	My Dearest, Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss another Au where Connor is alive. Yes I'm very VERY original :) 
> 
> Anyway I havnt read a fanfiction about the Murphy Sibblings both falling in love with Evan soooo I thought I'd write one ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)))

Evan watched as the dark haired boy who sat a seat away from him hastily scribbled notes on his notebook. There was something mysterious about him, something that made Evan want to know more. 

All he knew about him was that his name was Connor Murphy, he was considered The School Psychopath and he was the brother of Zoe Murphy. 

Zoe Murphy. Evans longtime crush since the 9th grade. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for her- all he knew was that he was tripped in the hallway and she helped him pick up her books. As he looked at her youthful face, he realized just how beautiful she was. 

His whole infatuation with her had kind of simmered down. It was almost like a celebrity crush. She was smart and talented and she had so many friends. By his standards she was unattainable, and he's settled with that. He'd never stopped admiring her. God no, she was too perfect. 

Then there was her brother, who was quite the opposite. Connor was... Connor. There were no words to describe him. He was his own element refusing to be put into the box society wanted him in. He didn't have friends, he frequently skipped school to smoke crack, but that didn't make him any less attractive to look at. 

Connor Murphy is many things, but hell, he wasn't ugly. 

His attraction to Connor was a million times different to his attraction to Zoe. Connor has shown him zero kindness, let alone talked to him at all. His attraction to Connor was solely based on the mystery behind the boy. 

Before Evan could go any deeper in thought, the bell rang loudly outside the classroom door. The sounds of chairs scuffed against the floor as students rushed to leave the confines of the AP stats room. 

Evan nervously scattered his books, stuffing the handouts into his torn book bag. He always tried to get out of the classroom as soon as the bell went off. He had been late because he was too busy studying Connor. He always needed to be out on time so he wasn't the last one in the classroom. If he was the last one in the classroom, then the teacher might try to talk to him. And if his teacher tried to talk to him they will have, no doubt, the most awkward conversation in modern American history. Holding an awkward conversation is already embarrassing enough, but having one with a teacher is a whole new level. Especially with one who thinks you're intelligent because they haven't actually had a conversation with you. 

Evan realized that while he had been agonizing in his thoughts, most of the students had filed out of the room. This caused everything to worsen as his anxiety levels rose. So of course he had to fucking trip over his shoelace and drop his books, falling on his face. In front of Connor Murphy. Yay. 

"Shit, are you okay?" The voice was unfamiliar, but it was the voice of a man so it wasn't the teacher. Thank God. 

Evan sat up slowly, his head still throbbing from the fall. 

"Um yeah. I uh, yeah, I'm good. Thanks." He stood up and swung his book bag over his shoulder, "Thanks for uh, thanks for asking" 

"Holy shit, you are not okay," Evan finally met the eyes of the person who was helping him up. 

It was Connor Murphy. 

"Your nose is bleeding, can't you feel it?" 

Evan felt his eyes widen as he let out a small frustrated groan. 

"Hey it's okay, I'll just walk you to the nurse," Connor bent down to pick up the remainder of Evans papers. 

Evan took the papers, still in a daze, as Connor handed him a Kleenex on their way out. 

Evan thankfully took the tissue out of the other boys hand, pressing it to his nose to staunch the blood. 

"Can you walk on your own? You kinda hit your head," 

"Yeah, no. No thanks I'm fine. You um. I mean you don't have to walk there" Evan paused mentally face palming before continuing "I mean of course you have to walk. I mean it's not like you can float or fly or something cause that would be ridiculous! You don't have to walk with me. That's what I mean. You don't have to walk. With me. Not that you would want to walk with me. Why would anyone want to walk with me? I mean it's just cause you like offered. But I'm saying you don't have to come with me to the nurse. You don't have to come with me anywhere. It's a free country right. Um, anyway. Yeah. You don't have to walk. With me. To the nurse." Evan's nervous ramble was never ending but instead of telling him to shut up, Connor just raised an eyebrows with an amused smirk. 

"Nah, I just want to make sure your not concussed. Here, keep your head down and pinch at the bridge of your nose," Connor said, referring to Evans nosebleed. 

The last ten seconds of their walk was quiet mostly because Evans ramble had come to an end. 

They reached the nurses office within a few seconds, Connor waiting until Evan was inside. 

"He just fell a little. Has a nosebleed." Connor told the nurse quickly before heading to leave 

"Uh, Thanks Conor." Evan stammered "Not- Not that I know your name. I'm jot like stalker or anything. We're just in a few classes together can I swear I'm not a-" 

"It's fine" Connor gave him a rare smile. Evan had never seen Connors teeth. They were perfect, straight and white. "See you around Hansen," 

And Evan just sat there dumbstruck in the nurses chair as she gathered up gauze and pressed them to the blood dripping out of his nostrils. 

Connor Murphy just helped him pick up his books. 

Connor Murphy had helped him walk to the nurse. 

Connor Murphy knew his name. 

Little did he know that this was the beginning to a long, long story.


End file.
